Industrial type brooms include an elongated bristle holder with bristles depending therefrom. An opening is formed in the top of said bristle holder for receiving an elongated handle.
It is not uncommon for the handle of such a broom to break in the vicinity of the opening formed within the bristle holder. Ofter when this occurs a portion of the handle extending into the bristle holder cannot be removed without damaging the opening within the bristle holder to such a degree that it is no longer suited for receiving a new handle. When this happens, the entire broom has to be discarded, even though the base of the broom, that is the bristle holder and bristles thereof, are still in very good condition.
Obviously this is wasteful and expensive to a firm that utilizies such brooms to maintain their facilities.
Because of the nature of such broom designs, broom handles are going to continue to break and often the break is going to occur in the vicinity of the opening formed within the bristle holder. What is needed, is some means that will enable one to continue to use the base of the broom such that the individual will not be required to purchase a new broom after each such instance.